Invisible Monsters
by Caitlynnn
Summary: In the heat of the moment Eli turns into something he'd never thought he'd be.. An invisible monster. He doesn't mean harm, but sometimes you just can't help but break someone's heart. You become what you never thought you'd be. ONESHOT/One sided imogeli.


**I don't even know. It's weird and morbid. **

**Reviews are cool.**

**I do not own Degrassi. **

She's transforming in front of your eyes. The stares are like daggers. Your breath is heavy and all you can think of is… _her. _And its not like you love her, because you don't. And it's not because you hate her either.

Her body begins to morph and all of a sudden, memories, thoughts, images flash in your mind. Who are you? Who are you? Why are you here? Who are you, who are you, who are you? Oh God. You're morphing too. You are not who you are anymore. You're changing too. What's happening?

And your body crushes hers, she's under you and all you can hear is her panting. But this doesn't feel good, but it's just enough. What are you? What are you?

And for a split second as she whispers your name. You remember.

You're Eli Goldsworthy.

But that doesn't matter as you keep pushing yourself on her because you're no longer you anymore and Imogen is no longer Imogen anymore. You're both monsters, your human body here for a while, but you both turn invisible because underneath your body, you're both hideous. If people stared at you, they would have never recognized you.

Monsters have feelings too. Monsters aren't born heartless, that's just who they turn into. Cause when you grow older, your heart dies, and everything you used to know has become a lie.

And you're drowning in each other. Imogen comes up to breathe, smiling at you, and all you can do is stare at her, but the image you see isn't her, and the person you are isn't you. You don't wait for her as you plunge in and kiss her once more with your natural poison consuming her body.

Remember who you are! The voice that is named Eli screams, but you push it away because that isn't you anymore. And the whispers are ghosts you used to know. Because you hear them better now, and they're getting stronger… Remember who you are…. But no, you fucking can't remember who you are because the person you are…. Is worth hating.

No one gets you when you're Eli. Because they think you're crazy. But you're not crazy; you feel things too much but say too little. You want to know what love really is, because love was taken away from you too fast and too quickly. Now, you're heartless, yet that's what people tell you. But deep down you care. You really do care; just a part of you rejects it.

Made up on walls and made up and feeding on lies, Imogen's hands go up your shirt, and a part of you wants to stop her, but the monster says keep going. We know who wins. Everyone loves a villain.

Villains never die without a good fight. They become legendary because somehow they complete you. But are you really a villain or do you just call yourself that because you've heard it so much that you start to believe it?

And the shirt is thrown on the floor, and you whisper, "Clare." Because that is who you are, and she is lovely in your eyes. She is all you want, and you won't stop. But she is no longer Clare anymore. She's changed. But at one point she was your savior because she saved you from yourself and you won't ever be able to pay her back for that.

Imogen's hands slide down to your belt and you know that this is it. You can stop or you can keep going. Remember who you are. And your head shakes as you pull back.

You're not thinking straight, is what you tell her. I'm losing my mind, you scream at her. I just need some air, you say as you walk to the door. And Imogen comes behind you and gives you your shirt, and the memory comes back, and you back Imogen up to where you on your bed again. Things are complicated again.

As your hands take her shirt off you fall on top of her, the full weight of your body overtaking hers. And this wasn't how it was supposed to be, but that's just how it is.

As you stare at her chest, your hands slip to her back to unhook her bra. Remember who you are….

And it slips, you melt… the lust and the anger is raging in you now and all you want to do is fuck because that's all the love you've ever known.

Your lips meet her breast and she moans. But this doesn't feel right to you. Because as the final threads of clothing drops, and she hands you a condom, you try to call back the boy you once were. The one who knew this was wrong. But he's gone. This monster is whom you bring out when you feel pain. Some call this a split personality, but that's not it.

Breaking through her barriers, her innocence, stealing kisses and licking body parts, holding on to each other and feeling the heat, the sweat, the entanglements and the pain, she cries and her tears run down your shoulders. You never meant to hurt her. You always thought she had sex before. But Imogen isn't here right now. And Eli has been long gone for a while.

As you pull away you clean up your mess with a towel hanging on the chair. Imogen is shaking and crying. Because her innocence was lost and she's confused… Oh God. What have you done? Who are you? Remember who you are.

And this invisible monster shuffles around his room and grabs her a shirt and sweats, she gradually takes them. You slowly put on your clothes but all you want is to plunge a knife into your side because to get to Eli you need to kill the monster. You used to be so brave, so smart, and now you don't even remember.

"I'm sorry." Is what you say, and you mean it with your whole heart. Imogen shakes. And your heart breaks a lot.

Your heart really does die when you grow up.

And for a moment, as you look in the mirror, Eli's reflection stares back at you, and you don't notice but the tears come pouring down. You swore you'd never become this way. You swore you'd keep the monster locked up, but it didn't end up that way.

_A heart can't take up that much empty space. It breaks, it breaks, it breaks. _

We all swore we'd never be this way. But we all turn into the person we never thought we'd be.

**Review?**


End file.
